


Bloody Outlaws

by SaxonSpud



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Punishment, Vampire Bites, Whipping, vampire pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxonSpud/pseuds/SaxonSpud
Summary: Everyone heard the rumours of the vampire of St. Denis. The citizens never went out at night, safe in there homes. But that was St. Denis. Not Valentine. Why would the citizens of Valentine worry about vampires. They were more concerned about Outlaws. Outlaws that despite having a huge bounty, were never caught.I know why they're never caught. Because they're too fast, too strong, unkillable.Be afraid citizens of Valentine, because the Outlaws that walk among you. They're not human. They're vampires!





	1. Colm O'Driscoll

[Katie's P.O.V.]

My eyelids fluttered open. I could just about touch the ground with my feet, if I stood on tiptoes. He had been kind today. Kind, who was I kidding. The metal shackles around my wrists, were attached to a chain in the ceiling. Just because I wasn't hanging there, with every sinew in my shoulders screaming with pain, I actually described him as kind.

The pain on my back told me he wasn't kind. The skin lay in shreds, raw. The blood was all gone, of course it was. His disgusting tongue had licked it away.

My neck ached, he had fed from me. Only because I allowed it. That's what he always said. Because if I said no, I was hung from the ceiling by my wrists and whipped until I was barely conscious, or until I begged him to feed from me.

This had been my life for the past month. Each night I pray for death, pray that he will whip me too hard, or drain me completely as he feeds. I have lost any fight I had.

Of course I blame myself for this. Everyone heard the rumours of the vampire of St. Denis. The citizens never went out at night, safe in there homes. But that was St. Denis, not Valentine. Why would the citizens of Valentine worry about vampires. They were more concerned about Outlaws. Outlaws that despite having a huge bounty, were never caught.

I know why they're never caught. Because they're too fast, too strong, unkillable.

Be afraid citizens of Valentine, because the Outlaws that walk among you. They're not human. They're vampires!

Not all of them, of course. Some of the gang members are still just mere mortals, compelled by their leader. So he compelled them to take me one night, as I walked home. Now, the vampire, Colm O'Driscoll has me chained in his hideout. Now I wait for him to come. He will either whip me to death, or drain me completely. He fed from me yesterday. My body hasn't recovered. He will tell me I must ask him to feed. If I refuse, he will whip me until I comply. 

The door opens to my pit of despair. This time he isn't alone. I'm so weak I don't even have the strength to raise my head to look up. He likes that. Likes that I'm too weak to protest or struggle.

"Good morning, little one."

Just his voice makes my stomach knot.

"Master." I croak. My throat is dry. If I behave he might give me water, but somehow I doubt it.

I hear the chain crank above me. Its coming down, allowing my feet to touch the ground. I have no strength though, my leg collapse underneath me so I'm on my knees. The chain stops. This is about right for him, wanting me on my knees.

He grabs my hair. My auburn locks are dry and brittle, but my scalp still feels like its on fire. He probably wants me to cry out, but I won't give him the satisfaction. If I can take a whipping without screaming, then this is nothing.

"Drink!" he growls.

He's actually giving me water. Why? Maybe its poison, I drink it anyway.

He pulls my hair a bit harder, once he has removed the bottle.

"What do you say?" he hisses.

I lick my lips, "Thank you, Master."

Colm chuckles "you see how obedient she is, she's yours, if you want her."

"Why?" the other person asks.

I still haven't looked, its a man's voice. Deep and smooth. He must be a vampire too.

"Just call it a peace offering," Colm smirks, "take a drink, try her!"

Colm tilts my head back, so I have to look at him.

"you don't mind, do you little one?" he whispers, his eyes flash a warning.

I swallow hard, "No, Master. I don't mind."

Colm lets go of my hair, and my head drops to my chest. He knows that this will probably kill me. I don't mind, at least my torment will end.

The man steps forward, he puts his fingers under my chin and tilts my head gently. I look quickly, glance at his face, then avert my eyes. I've been punished in the past for that. They don't like it when you look in there eyes. No doubt because they don't like the thought of anyone seeing into their black souls. That's of course if they have one. I doubt it.

I recognise him, another gang leader. His posters are all over the place. Dutch Van Der Linde.

"She's a pretty little thing, very pale though." He says, tilting my head to one side.

He's looking at the fresh puncture wounds on my neck. He's not stupid, he senses a trap. Anymore loss of blood, I'll be dead. Colm will use that as an excuse to kill him, take his territory.

Why should I care, I'll be dead anyway.

"I'll take her!" Dutch says quickly.

The knot in my stomach tightens, I really just want to die.

"You're not going to taste her?" Colm questions, I can hear anger in his voice. Angry that his trap has failed.

"I've only just fed, she'll keep until tomorrow," Dutch replies, nonchalantly.

Colm grunts, and I hear a click, as the shackles around my wrists are released.

I drop to the floor, stifling a groan which tries to escape from my lips. The drop and sudden movement making my arms scream out, and my back throb.

"I see why she's so obedient!" Dutch scoffs as he looks at my back, "why didn't you just compel her?"

Colm laughs, mirthlessly, "what would be the fun in that!"

Dutch hums, as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I don't fight, I have little fight left. I just hope my torment will end soon.

I realise that's unlikely as I'm thrown over the back of a horse, my wrists bound behind my back, and my ankles bound.

Dutch chucks a blanket over me, it early the sun isn't up yet, but there may still be people abroad. Its a easier to explain a lump under a blanket, than a naked young girl on the back of your horse, I guess.

We ride a little way, its not a pleasant experience, but better than being chained in a basement, waiting to be bitten, or whipped.

The horse stops, I'm a little confused, as the blanket is removed from my head. He tilts my head to the side. This is it, he just didn't want to kill me in front of Colm. He's going to feed, and I'm going to die. I'm pleased, in a way. At least my torment will be over.

He doesn't bite me, his little finger has a nail, sharpened to a point. He makes a cut with it, on the opposite side to the puncture wounds.

I can feel blood running down my neck.

I shudder as I feel his tongue on my neck, licking the blood. His vampire saliva seals the wound.

"My, how sweet you taste, little one," he purrs.

I half expect him to bite me, but he doesn't. He must have more self control than Colm. The number of times, he's almost drained me, unable to stop himself.

"Please, just bite me," I beg, "let me die."

He looks at me and smiles, "Oh no, little one, why would I do that. I want to taste your sweetness over and over."

The blanket is thrown back over my head, and he mounts the horse.

He pushes the horse on, and I bounce around on the back. Pain, coursing through my body. At some point it becomes too much, and I drift into a blissful oblivion, knowing that my torment will continue, this time at the hands of Dutch Van Der Linde.


	2. Dutch Van Der Linde

[Katie's P.O.V.]

When I awake, I'm laying down. No longer thrown over the horse. I'm laying on a mattress, neither my hands or feet are bound. I'm confused. I try to get up, but can't. Then I realise why not. There is something around my neck, a collar of sorts, although not tight, it is attached to a chain. I can do nothing but lay down where I am. I'm thankful that I'm laying on my front. Although for some reason the pain in my back is less. The same is true of the bite on my neck. It aches less now. I have no idea why. I don't struggle, I know its pointless. I'll just await my fate, wait for my life force, my blood to be drained little by little. Wait for my torment to continue. I have little choice.

I see a woman approaching, she must see the fear in my eyes. I try to pull away, but chain attached to the collar gives me little room for Manoeuvre.

"Be still, I'm not going to hurt you, the restraint is for your own good, you need to rest," she soothes.

I tremble, I can't help myself. At least before I knew what was going to happen. Here is different. I don't speak, for fear of punishment. I squeeze my eyes closed, hoping she isn't planning to feed from me, or beat me. If she does, at least I won't see.

I feel her hand on my shoulder, I flinch. Her hand is warm though, I open my eyes, and she smiles.

I risk it. "You're not..." I start.

"No, I'm not a vampire," she answers quietly.

I try and take a closer look, there are no bite marks, nor is she wearing a collar like mine.

"Are you a slave or a servant then?"

She smiles again, "no, neither of those either."

"He compels you to stay then," I decide, but I say it out loud.

She chuckles, "no, I stay because I want to."

I frown, I don't understand. Why would she stay with a vampire, when she could leave.

"Why?" I ask.

She smiles, "because its safer here, than it is on the outside."

I shake my head, I don't believe her.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

I stare at her, is this a trick. "What?"

"Its not a difficult question, little one, when did you last eat?"

My eyes snap to the doorway, He's standing there, I quickly lower my gaze.

"Sorry Master, I don't know," I quickly reply, my voice shaking.

I see him approaching the bed, he walks really slowly. The other one, Colm used to do that, to increase my fear, before he beat me. I soon learned to ask him to feed, that way I didn't always get beaten.

I moved my head, baring my neck. "Please master, feed from me," I beg, my voice still shaking.

He sits on the edge of the bed. "As tempting as it is, little one, you are far too weak." he smirks.

He looks at the woman, "go fetch my little one some food, Susan. I doubt that she has eaten for a while!"

The woman, Susan, leaves the room.

I tremble, my only experience with vampires has been pain.

His hand strokes my face, I try not to flinch, but I can't help it, I shall probably be beaten now. I whimper, I didn't mean to, it just slipped out.

He chuckles, "I won't beat you little one, its a pointless exercise. I can punish you though, and I can reward you. The human mind is a frail thing. I can make you feel pleasure, and I can make you feel pain."

I let out a breath, I didn't realise I was holding, my heart is thumping against my chest like a herd of wild horses.

"Do you understand, little one?" he asks sternly.

I swallow down the bile I feel rising in my throat. I'm so scared I feel sick.

"Yes Master,"I croak.

He looks at me and nods.

"You are to stay on this bed, until I give you permission to leave. If you disobey me, you will be punished, is that clear?" he commands.

I don't have much choice at the moment, but I nod my head.

"Yes Master, I understand."

His fingers touch the back of the collar, and I hear a click. He releases the collar and removes it from my neck.

I lay still, he has told me to stay on the bed, and I don't want to be punished.

His finger runs down my spine. I expect it to hurt from the beatings, but it doesn't, which surprises me slightly. It does cause a shiver down my spine, strange that his finger doesn't feel cold.

"You may sit if you wish, but when you lay down, you should lay on your stomach. Just until you are fully healed." He begins, "Can you read?" he asks.

I sit up, "yes Master," I nod.

He hands me a piece of paper. "Rules," he snaps, "break them, and you will be punished, follow them and you will be rewarded."

He stands up, and stares at me. "I am not Colm O' Driscoll!" he exclaims, and walks out the room.

I stare after him. I'm confused now. I thought that all vampires were the same.

Colm would punish me for breaking the rules, without telling me what the rules were. He took great pleasure in punishing me. Sometimes I thought he made up new rules, just so he could punish me. When he fed, he took great pleasure, in the pain he inflicted. I sometimes think he fed, not because he needed to, but because of how much pain it caused me.

I look at the sheet of paper, and start to read.

  1. You will call me Master.
  2. You will always look me in the eye when you speak.
  3. You will always speak the truth, I will know if you are lying.
  4. You will always answer me when I ask you a question
  5. You will always obey my commandsYou will respect all members of the gang

You are now a member of the Dutch Van Der Linde Gang – I expect loyalty without question.

After I finished reading, I frowned. I didn't ask to be a member of his gang, but now it appears I don't have a choice. What am I a pet? A slave? A servant? How many vampires are there in his gang? Just him, or others? Is that why Susan stays, because he expects loyalty. Maybe once you become a member, you can't leave.

I glance up from the sheet of paper, to see Susan walking towards the bed, with a bowl of food.

I didn't lie to him when I said I didn't know when I last ate, I really didn't know.

Susan passed me the bowl.

"Thank you," I thought for a moment, "What should I call you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment. "You may call me Miss Grimshaw, now eat your food, little one," she replied.

"Miss Grimshaw?" I asked, "why does everyone call me little one?"

She chuckled, "because that is what you are, would you prefer that I called you pet?"

So that was what I was, the pet of a vampire.

"No, Miss Grimshaw, I prefer little one," I hesitated, "will I ever get a proper name?" I asked.

"Perhaps, one day," she scoffed, and walked out the room.

I started to eat the food, that she had given me. It was good. But then anything would probably have tasted good after being half starved by Colm O'Driscoll.

I sat there thinking about what my new Master had said. Punishment and Reward. I hoped that my first reward might be some clothes. I probably hadn't worn clothes now for a month, but that didn't mean I was comfortable with my nakedness.

I finished my food, and placed the bowl on the table at the side of the bed.

I felt some pressure in my head, I wasn't surprised, I was probably tired. I lay down again, on my stomach, and closed my eyes. Easily drifting off to sleep.

[Dutch's P.O.V.]

I stood on the Balcony of Shady Belle. I chuckled. Colm was so stupid, he probably had never bothered probing the little ones mind. It was so open, she may as well have been standing on the roof, yelling her thoughts across the Bayou. She was clever too, all the questions that were rattling around in her brain. I put a little suggestion in her mind, to send her to sleep, her mind was weak that way, all humans were. I could make there bodies feel pleasure or pain, just by manipulating their minds. So she wanted a reward of clothes. She had stayed put on the bed, and been very polite to Susan. Perhaps when she woke up I would allow her some clothes. Then I would mark her, to show that she was mine.

That idiot, O'Driscoll, hadn't even bothered to do that. Not properly. He'd been to busy feeding off her. Those teeth marks would soon disappear. Once I'd marked her, the mark would stay there, for good. Then everyone in the five states would know she was mine, including her.

I walked into the bedroom where she lay. She hadn't even realised this was my bed. My little one was clever and so foolish at the same time.  
I lay on the bed next to her. She looked so peaceful. I ran my hands down her arms, across her back and stomach. Her skin is so soft. I wanted to touch every part of her. She moaned and whimpered as I touched her. Squirming. But I didn't allow her to wake, not yet. The sounds she makes are exquisite to my ears. I want to savour them.

I wrapped my arm around her, resting my hand on her stomach, pressing her back into my chest. My other hand gently rests on her thigh, but I can't resist the urge to caress it gently, then move it around to her perfectly formed behind. I remove all control from her mind, she's still moaning, and her perfect little body trembles under my touch. I can smell her sweet blood, pumping through her veins. I must resist the temptation, for now. I don't want to hurt my little pet.


	3. The Mark

[Katie's P.O.V.]

My sleep has been the most peaceful I have had since I was taken. I wake for the first time, with out feeling pain, but something isn't right. I'm trembling, and my own voice moaning awakens me. Then I realise, he's there. My new master. His arms are wrapped around me, and his hands are moving over my skin. I tremble and try to pull away, squirm out of his grasp. Its a futile effort, his arm grips me tighter, pulling me closer towards him.

"Be still little one," he commands.

But I don't want to be still, my mind is in a panic. Having him take my blood is one thing, but my innocence is quite another. I struggled harder, then I feel a sharp sting on the cheek of my bottom, as his hand makes contact.

"I said be still!" he growls.

I whimper, and start to shake. For the first time in ages, my fear causes me to cry. Silent tears cascade down my cheeks. I would prefer to be whipped, than be raped by this monster. I know that he will do what he pleases. This is the last piece of my humanity, and it will be taken from me forcefully.

"Hush little one, why are you so frightened?" he asks.

I know I must answer him, or he will punish me. If I lie, he will punish me. If I tell him the truth, I will make him angry, so I will probably get punished anyway.

"I...I..." I stutter, fear making it impossible to get the words out.

The hand that slapped me, moves to my head. He slowly strokes my forehead and his fingers comb through my hair.

"Be calm, and speak slowly," he soothes, pressing me closer to his chest, I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Please master," I beg, "please don't... don't..." My voice drops to a whisper, "rape me!"

The room is silent. He doesn't speak. I hold my breath, waiting for his rage, his punishment.

[Dutch's P.O.V.]

I knew this before she said it. She is so afraid, but tries to mask it when she can. Afraid that I'll hurt her, or punish her or just fuck her into oblivion. I would like nothing better than to take her innocence, but I won't, not unless she asks me to, begs me to, and she will. At some point she will, they always do.

"Breath little one. I have never forced myself on anyone that way," I whisper.

I watch as she takes a deep breath.

"You wont compel me? I know you could." she replies.

I watch her gasp, as she realises she has broken a rule, and not called me Master.

I sigh, she's still comparing me to Colm, but why would she not, he is the only vampire she has come into contact with.

"I won't compel you little one, but..." I hesitate, "you know I have to punish you now, for breaking the rules."

I watch as she swallows hard, her fear is making the bile rise up in her throat, but she swallows it back down before she replies.

"Yes Master," she whispers, her voice shaking.

I stroke her face, gently, I was going to do this anyway, but telling her it is a punishment makes it easier. Easier for me, that is.

"This will hurt a little, but only briefly. Now sit up, and kneel in front of me," I command, as I release my arms and allow her to move.

She nods, fear in her eyes, but she does as I ask.

I tilt her head gently to the side. I can still see the mark where Colm last bit her. I try to hide my smirk, this will hurt her a little, but it will hurt him more. He'll still have a connection to her, which I will savagely break.

I place my mouth over the bite mark, and allow my fangs to extend. I prick her skin, but don't bite too deeply, just under the surface of the skin. She hardly flinches, my brave little pet, but this part shouldn't really hurt very much at all. I start to suck, and caress her tender skin with my tongue. I pull back then repeat the process. Marking her skin.

I finally finish, and move my mouth away. She looks surprised. I stroke her face, knowing the pain that will soon follow.

I watch as she cries out. I can tell by her eyes and the look on her face, she has never experienced pain like this before, as my mark burns into her flesh. The mark burns more than flesh though, it burns into her soul, joining us together.

Tears begin to stream down her face.

"Please Master," she cries out, "Please, it hurts!"

I look at her sternly, masking my true feelings. I want to tell her that I'm sorry, but I wont.

"It's a punishment little one, its supposed to hurt." I say impassively, "you'll think twice about breaking the rules again, wont you?"

"Yes Master," she whimpers.

I look at the mark on her neck, it has glowed white hot, for long enough. I kiss her on the temple, and press two fingers on the mark on her neck. My fingers immediately cool the burning, and the white glow disappears to leave my mark.

I hear the scream before she does, and smile inwardly.

It sounds like a demon, or an enraged animal screaming with anger.

I can't help but smile, "it's alright little one, don't be afraid, its all over now."

I pull her into my lap, wrapping one arm around her waist, my other hand presses her head to my chest. I gently stroke her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

The door to the bedroom crashes open. I feel her stiffen immediately.

"Its alright little one, they wont hurt you," I whisper in her ear.

I glance between Hosea and Arthur, the smirk still on my face.

"God-damn it Dutch, what have you just done?" Hosea demands

"I think I just pissed off Colm O'Driscoll," I laugh.

Hosea frowns, "how exactly?"

I look at down at her, snuggled against my chest, "sit up, little one," I whisper.

She immediately does as I ask. I gently turned her head, so that they could see her neck.

"You marked his pet!" Arthur exclaims.

"He didn't want her, he gave her to me," I reply

Hosea leant forward and took a closer look, "You bastard!" he exclaims chuckling, "you marked her over his bite mark!"

Arthur frowns, "was that wise?"

I narrow my eyes, "he deserves it, I just hurt him as much as he hurt her," I growl.

I gently turn her face to me so that she looks at me.

"Turn around, kitten so that Arthur and Hosea can see your..." my voice trails off.

"Wait, what happened to your eye?" I ask. One of her eyes are completely opaque. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.

[Katie's P.O.V.]

I thought he would have noticed my eye before, if he'd seen it in the dungeon he probably wouldn't have wanted me. My heart starts to beat faster, wondering what he'll do.

"I'm sorry Master, he was angry one day and he hit me," I reply,

He looks really angry now, I haven't noticed before, but his eyes are red.

"Are you able to see with it?" he snaps.

I bite my bottom lip, I have the urge to run, but I don't.

"No Master, I'm sorry if It makes me look..."

I'm unable to finish the sentence, as he gently takes my face in his hands.

"No little one, it makes you look even more beautiful," he soothes.

I know he is just trying to make me feel better about it, I've kind of got used to it. It hurt at first, but now its just useless.

The older man stands up. He is either Hosea, or Arthur. I don't know which one is which.

"little one, come here?" he commands.

I wonder if he will be angry, when I tell him no. I won't leave the bed, otherwise my Master will punish me.

I look at him, "I'm sorry sir, I cannot. My master has told me I mustn't leave the bed."

He chuckles, I wonder why he is laughing at me, I keep a straight face, I don't think its funny. I glance at my master, he is smiling. Maybe I have pleased him, by obeying him.

"I can see the attraction, Dutch. She is so sweet and innocent," he hesitates, "and obedient!"

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. I see him looking at my back, at the scars that Colm gave me, he frowns. He probably thinks I'm not obedient at all, but I try to be. After all, no one wants to be punished.

"How many rules did you break, to be beaten like this, little one?" he asks

I tilt my head slightly, "all of them, sir," I reply, I know its no use trying to lie.

My master looks at me, he looks shocked.

"Look at me kitten, and answer truthfully, why did you break his rules?" he asks me sternly.

I take a deep breath, he said he was different to Colm, and he is. I will tell him, I just hope he doesn't get angry.

"He never told me what the rules were, Master. Not until I broke them, then he would punish me so that I wouldn't forget."


	4. Feeding

[Dutch's P.O.V.]

I sigh, and shake my head. I look across at Hosea. 

"He set a trap for me, he drained her almost dry, then offered her to me, suggested I taste her before I decided."

Hosea rolled his eyes, "I guess by the look of her, you guessed what he was doing."

I nodded, "We have to put an end to him, Hosea. One way or another!"

Hosea nodded. "Normally I don't condone vengeance or revenge, but for Colm O'Driscoll, I can make an exception."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "you would put an end to him, just because of how he's treated his pet!"

I shook my head, "Son, you still have so much to learn, especially about the relationship between a vampire and their pet!"

Arthur sighed, "this isn't about Colm is it? It's still about Annabelle. You get too attached to your pets, Dutch."

My fangs extended, and I hissed at Arthur.

"You better go, Arthur," Hosea warned him.

Hosea turned to look at me, as he followed Arthur out the door.

"And you better calm down, you're frightening your little one!"

I look at the bed, and she is curled up in a ball.

This hadn't been my intention, but Arthur had annoyed me. How dare he mention my beloved Annabelle in the same breath as Colm O'Driscoll. Maybe if Arthur had a pet, he would understand.

I gently touch her back, with my hand.

"Hush little one, its ok." I whisper.

I watch as she slowly uncurls her body, and kneels in front of me.

"Sorry Master, I was frightened." she whimpers.

I made sure my fangs were retracted, and smile at her as I stroke her cheek.

"No need to be frightened, little one, its time for your reward."

She stares at me, a surprised look on her face, "do I deserve one, Master?"

I smile again, my little pet seems to brighten even the dullest of days. 

"You now have permission to leave the bed," I say as I extend my hand.

She takes it, which pleases me. Her hand is so tiny, in comparison to mine. She is small for a human, I wonder how old she is. I will find out soon.

As her feet touch the floor, she stumbles slightly. I have to remember she is still quite weak. She must have more food.

I lead her over to the dresser, where I let go of her hand. She holds onto mine for a second, before she lets go. Her trust is growing. I need her to trust me fully before I feed from her.

I open the drawer and pull out a shirt, it is one of mine. I want her to smell my scent even when I am not around.

"Lift up your arms, little one," I ask, yet she knows it is a command, there is no hesitation.

I slip the shirt over her head and arms. It drowns her, the bottom falling below her knees. I roll up the sleeves, until I see her hands. I gently lower her hands to her sides, and take a step back. The oversized shirt makes her look even smaller, even more fragile.

"There," I say. I smile. She doesn't smile back, but looks down at herself.

"Thank you, Master."

I wonder what she looks like when she smiles. I hope she smiles soon.

[Katie's P.O.V.]

I hadn't seen his fangs fully extended before, and the noise he made at the other vampire. It terrified me. I just curled up in a ball. Even when I was in the dungeon, I never saw Colm's fangs. It was usually dark, or I closed my eyes. I felt them though, maybe that's why I was so frightened. I know he will feed on me soon. I dread it.

I think he doesn't mean to frighten me, he seemed sorry. It's strange when he touches me. His hands are cold, but it makes my body heat up. I scold myself, because I shouldn't like it, but I do. It feels good. He's always gentle. Well so far he has been. If I make him angry then it will probably feel different. Maybe I should do that, it might stop me from liking it so much.

When he held out his hand, and gave me permission to leave the bed, I think I was a little too keen. It seemed to make him happy though. If making him happy, stops him from punishing me, then I should continue. But I don't want to make him happy, I want to leave this place. Be a normal human being. Go back to my parents, complain about the chores they give me. Not be a vampires next meal, a slave. Call it what you will, slave, pet. It's all the same, I have no free will, which isn't fair.

He puts a shirt on me, its one of his. Its so big, and it smells of him. Its not an unpleasant smell, but I feel even more like I belong to him, when I can smell him all the time.

"Thank you, Master"

He looks at me, I see the vaguest expression of disappointment. I wonder what he expects. I'm thankful I'm no longer naked. I'm thankful that I'm no longer chained up in a dungeon, being whipped everyday. I'm still scared though. Every waking second, I'm scared for what might happen next, and that I have no control over it.

His hand presses into the small of my back.

"Come little one, this way," he directs.

I can't help but lean into his hand. I really need to get a grip on myself.

He guides me to a set of double doors. The same ones that came crashing open, when I heard the monster scream. They lead into a sitting room. Its quite fancy, with an ornate desk, and a sofa.

Doors lead out onto a balcony.

"Sit down, little one," he gestures to the sofa. I, of course comply. If I say no, it breaks one of his rules. My last punishment was more painful than any of Colm's beatings. The only advantage I have now, is that I know what the rules are, so I can try and avoid the punishment.

As I sit, another door opens, and Miss Grimshaw comes in with a bowl of food.

"I brought you some food," she smiles. She goes to hand me the bowl. She always seems to be smiling. I'm a little suspicious.

"Thank you," I respond, "but I'm not hungry."

I know why they are feeding me so well, its so I get strong. Then he will feed from me. I would prefer to starve, than let that happen.

He walks over to me, "You will eat," he states. Its not on offer, its a command.

I look at him, "I'm..." I hesitate, if I tell him I'm not hungry, I'll be breaking two rules, lying to him, and not obeying him. I sigh, and take the bowl from Miss Grimshaw.

"Thank you," I say.

She smiles at me, I wish she wouldn't bother, its so fake.

I look at the food, and a wave of sickness passes over me. Not from the smell of the food, but from what will happen once I regain my strength.

I put a spoonful in my mouth, and chew. It tastes no better than sawdust to me right now. Maybe my expressions show that. No sooner have I forced one mouthful down, I feel a hand on the bowl.

I look up, and see my master, a concerned look on his face. He's probably worried I'll throw up all over his lovely furniture.

I let him take the bowl, and he puts it on a small coffee table. I hadn't noticed it before, its just as ornate as the sofa.

He holds out his hand, which I take again. The vaguest hint of a smile crosses his lips.

"Come little one, lets get some fresh air." he suggests.

He leads me onto the balcony. I gasp at the view, but not only that. The number of people milling around below. Busying themselves with chores. Laughing. They all seem happy.

I grip the Balustrade, and peer over the balcony.

I wonder if they are all vampires, or if some of them are like Miss Grimshaw, or if any are like me.

The people aren't the only thing I'm slightly awestruck over. I have no idea where I am. But the property is huge, it sits on the edge of a river, also surrounded by trees, then a swamp to the other side. There's a big fountain in the front, and ornate concrete gate posts.

My heart drops slightly, when I see a guard on the gate. Even if I was left alone for a few minutes, which somehow seems unlikely, my chance of escape is remote. Even if I made it past the guard, I have no idea where I am.

[Dutch's P.O.V.]

Her mind is still screaming at me like an open book. Even more so now, since I marked her. Maybe it was too soon, but I didn't want anyone else claiming her.

I don't even have to probe it anymore, to know what's she's thinking. Its there, all the time. Her fear. Fear of being fed from. Fear of the pain that is to come. If only she knew. If only Colm hadn't taken pleasure from seeing her suffer.

Then there are her other thoughts. Running. Escaping. The only good thing, is that she's too frightened of the punishment to try. The first thing she did, when she looked out over the balcony, was to scope the area, for any means of escape.

She saw Javier, on guard duty, by the gate. Any ideas of running were immediately quashed. I'm glad. I don't want to have to punish her. If she tries to run, though, I won't have any choice. Arthur, is already starting to doubt me, doubt my strength. He's still so young, compared to myself and Hosea.

There is only one thing I can do. I have to feed from her. Show her it isn't as bad as she imagines. It would be better if she was stronger, but I will just be careful. Once I have fed from her, she won't want to leave. She will be mine, I know it.

I put my hand on her shoulder, she looks up at me. Every time she looks at me, she looks fearful.

"Come little one, its time." I say, as gently as I can.

I can feel the tension in her body. But she allows me to guide her. Any colour she had in her face, seems to have drained away. She looks even more pale than before.

I guide her back into the bedroom. When we approach the bed, I come to a stop.

"Arms up," I tell her. She hesitates for a second, then raises her arms. I quickly remove her shirt.

I gaze at her, taking in her sweet little body. She is exquisite. I wont tell her though, it wont help. If anything it will make her more fearful.

"Lay down, little one," I whisper.

She lays down on the bed, and I sit next to her. My heart could break for her, as I see tears running down her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumbs. Its a pointless effort, as more just take their place.

I gentle cradle her head in my hand, moving her auburn hair away from her neck. I pull her slowly towards me.

My other hand holds her wrist, my thumb gently rubbing circles in the palm of her hand. Her eyes glance towards her hand, distracting her momentarily.

I place my mouth on her neck, and extend my fangs. As they pierce her skin, she whimpers.

I gently touch her mind, blocking any sensation of pain she feels.

I let go of her hand, gently running my hand across her back, caressing her velvet skin. She trembles, and moans under my touch.

I savour her sweet blood, as it trickles down my throat. It is the sweetest of nectar. I want to drink deeply, but I know I mustn't. This is for her, not for me.

I retract my fangs, my lips still on her neck, and gently seal the wound with my tongue.

I lick my lips, removing all traces of her blood. She doesn't need to see that.

I withdraw from her mind completely, gently placing kisses along her collar bone. 

She finally opens her eyes, there is no fear there now. I brush my fingers across her cheek, delicately with a feather like touch, then press my lips to her forehead.

"Sleep now little one," I whisper.

I don't compel her, its more of a request, a suggestion. Not a command.

As I stand up, I hear her voice.

"Master?" She whispers.

I smile, "what is it, little one?"

She hesitates, I can see she wants to ask me something.

"Will you... Will you stay with me... Please?"

She doesn't beg, its just a polite request.

I nod gently, and see the vaguest hint of a smile. Its beautiful.

I take off my waistcoat and shirt, and lay down on the bed. Wrapping my arms around her, I pull her back into my chest. She relaxes, and rests her head on my shoulder.

My hand gently slides down and rests on her hip. Rubbing circles with my thumb.

"Who do you belong to, little one?" I whisper.

Without hesitation she replies.

"You, Master."

I kiss the top of her head.

"Good girl."

Her breathing becomes more regular, she had drifted off to sleep.

She wont run now, she is mine. Mind, body and soul.


	5. Micah Bell

[Katie's P.O.V.]

I open my eyes, shivering slightly. I'm not sure why. Then I realise, I'm alone. When he's there, he seems to radiate an intense warmth. But how could that be? When his skin was so cold. Whenever he touches me, it's like it heats my whole body. It bothers me slightly. What bothers me more though, is my memory from yesterday.

I feel my neck, the bite marks have already started to heal. There was no pain yesterday, when he fed, and there is no ache today.

I touch the mark he had made which had burned so badly. I tremble, not with cold. When I touch it, I feel like he's here, in the room with me.

I glance around, he isn't.

I still can't believe what I had said, he must have made me say it.

_Who do you belong to? You, Master._

Have I accepted that he owns me. Have I accepted it freely, or has he compelled me.

And now, what do I want?

I was disappointed, when I awoke and he wasn't there, why?

I look at the bottom of the bed, to see the shirt that he's given me to wear. There's a note laid on top of it. I open it, and start to read;

_My dear little one,_

_I have left the camp to buy you some clothes._

_You trusted me yesterday, so I am trusting you today._

_Please wear my shirt._

_You may leave the house._

_Find Miss Grimshaw, and she will give you breakfast._

_Once you have eaten, feel free to look around, but do not leave the grounds._

_I will return shortly._

_Your Master._

I read the note again, I feel a little nervous. I don't know anyone apart from Miss Grimshaw. I'd met Hosea and Arthur. Hosea seems nice, but I think Arthur doesn't like me much, and he'd made my Master angry. He might blame me for that. If he does, who knows what he might do, he is a vampire after all.

How many more vampires are walking around the house.

I know that if I don't get some food, when he comes back he'll be angry. He may even punish me, for not finding Miss Grimshaw.

I had never been a particularly nervous person, not until Colm O'Driscoll had taken me. Not until I'd found out about vampires.

I sigh, grab the shirt and put it on.

Bizarrely I find it quite comforting, knowing that he's worn it, having the scent of him next to me.

I walk out of the bedroom, and into the sitting room. Then through the doors, that Miss Grimshaw had come through.

I find myself on a landing, with stairs leading down.

The sun is just setting. I would feel more comfortable, if it was the middle of the day. I wonder if the camp is silent in daylight hours. If the non vampires sleep during the day, so that they can socialise with the vampires. Do they even want to socialise with the vampires. This whole van der Linde gang thing has me confused. I know Miss Grimshaw isn't one, but what about everyone else?

I walk down the stairs, there doesn't appear to be anyone else inside the house. Maybe the inside is just for the vampires, so they don't get fried by the sun. As it's evening, they don't have to worry, so they're probably outside getting some fresh air.

I wonder how you became a vampire, will he turn me into one at some point?

I don''t really fancy being one, having to drink blood all the time. Having said that, I don't really want to be a vampires pet, either.

I open one of the big double doors that lead outside. It's heavy, and I need all my strength to open it.

I kind of understand, why everyone calls me little. Compared to Miss Grimshaw, and the three vampires, I am very small. Come to think of it, I was pretty small in comparison to everyone else, when I was at home.

I walk out onto the porch, and have a quick look around. I look for Miss Grimshaw, but I can't see her.

There are wagons and tents dotted around the place, and a couple of big campfires.

As I step off the porch, I realise I have nothing on my feet. It doesn't really matter too much, as the ground appears to be covered in a thin layer of grass. I have to watch were I'm walking, as the last thing I wanted to do, is cut my foot on a sharp stone. Not with vampires about. I'm pretty sure they could smell blood.

"Hey, what'ya doin'?" a gruff voice yells out.

I look up, to see a man. He has long blonde hair, and a horseshoe moustache. He glares at me with red eyes. I tense, another vampire.

"I'm looking for Miss Grimshaw, I have to get some food." I reply, looking him in the eye.

He glares at me, "You're Dutch's Mutt, aren't ya?"

I step backwards, "he's my Master." I whisper, my heart beating faster. This vampire, doesn't appear to be particularly friendly.

He strides towards me and narrows his eyes, I carry on retreating.

"If your his mutt, where's your collar?" he hisses.

I stare at him, "I... I don't kn... know," I stutter.

His eyes seem to glow redder.

"I'll go back inside," I quickly suggest, and I turn towards the house.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to ya, ya mangy cur!" He hisses.

I'm frightened now, but before I have a chance to run, he grabs my hair and drags me back. I scream. My scalp feels like it was on fire. I grab hold of his hand, but it's like grabbing hold of a metal vice.

"Please sir!" I scream, "I'm only doing what my Master told me!"

I hope he will listen to reason, but he doesn't. When he finally stops dragging me, he lets go of my hair, and puts his hand round my throat.

"He told you to be disrespectful did he?" he growls.

I try to answer, but his hand is too tight around my throat. I can barely breath let alone talk.

His face comes close to mine.

"Where I come from, mangy pups like you, wear a collar, and that's all. They crawl on all fours. Time to teach you how a pup should behave," he hisses.

I try to struggle out of his grip, but it's no use. I watch as he pulls off his belt. I screw my eyes shut. I'm sure he's going to beat me with it.

He flips me over on my belly. His hand releases my throat, only to be replaced with the leather belt around my neck. I try to pull away, but the belt only tightens.

"Pull little mutt, and you'll strangle yourself," he scoffs.

I lay still, gasping for breath. To my relief he loosens the belt slightly, just enough so I can breath. It's still too tight for me to be able to talk.

"Now!" He smirks, "mutts don't wear clothes, least not where I come from!"

He rips the shirt from my body, leaving me naked on the grass.

"Now lets get you some food, shall we," he chuckles.

He starts to drag me across the ground, by the belt. I manage to grasp part of it, to stop it from strangling me, but I can't stop him from dragging me.

He stops when we reached one of the campfires. There is a pot, which I assumed contained the stew. Discarded bowls lay on the ground, with remnants of what has been eaten. He drops the end of the belt and picks one of them up, and spits in it.

"There ya go, rotten little curs only get leftovers," he smirks.

He shoves the bowl in my face, trying to make me eat. I'm not about to do that, not with his vile spit in the bowl. I hit the bowl away with my hand. It surprises him, as the bowl and the contents hit his chest. I quickly tear the belt from my neck and make a run for it, back to the house.

"You filthy little runt," he hisses.

I hardly make it halfway to the house, when I feel his hand around my ankle, in a vice like grip.

"Let me go!" I scream.

He lifts me up, dangling me in the air by my ankles.

"You think you can disobey me," he hisses, "I'm gonna teach you a lesson. A lesson your previous master obviously didn't, by the look of your back. I wont go so easy on ya."

I panic, he's worse than Colm O'Driscoll. How stupid I am, I trusted my new master, I thought he would keep me safe. I scream, and squirm but its no use.

He starts walking towards the house with me dangling upside down. He stops, when he hears his name.

"Mr Bell, what the hell do you think you're doing with Dutch's pet?"

I instantly recognise the voice, Miss Grimshaw. I breath a sigh of relief, maybe he'll let me go.

He turns round and glares at her.

"Back off, Grimshaw. If you interfere, despite the sour taste of your blood, I WILL, suck you dry," he hisses.

I watch as her face pales, and she backs away.

"Please Miss Grimshaw," I scream, "you have to help me!"

She looks sorry, but does nothing. Mr Bell, however does. His fist lands squarely in my back.

I cry out in pain. My cry doesn't drown out the sound of his laughter.

I hang there limply. The more I fight, the more he'll hurt me just like Colm O'Driscoll.

We enter the house. He doesn't go upstairs, so I know he's not taking me back to my Masters room.

He continues down a long dark corridor, towards a closed door. When he opens it, I can see steps leading down. Its a dungeon, a cellar.

I start to struggle again, with renewed vigour. I know where he is taking me. My Master lied. He said he wouldn't beat me. If that was true, why would he even have a dungeon.

"Stop struggling, you worthless half blind mutt! I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your worthless life, then I'm gonna suck you dry. All they'll find is dried up husk." he hisses.

This only makes me struggle more, but it's no use. He's too strong, and I'm small and weak. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am worthless. Otherwise, why would Colm give me away.

He lights a lantern and walks further into the dungeon. There are no windows, and it smell damp and musty. I wonder how many others have died down here. I doubt I'm the first.

He lifts me up higher, and I hear the recognisable click, and the feel of metal.

Not around my wrists though, he has shackled my ankles, and I am suspended from the ceiling, upside down.

I am just about to give up hope, then I remember the mark on my neck. It means something. I put my fingers to it, and it feels again like my master is close.

"Please Master, help me." I whisper.

Mr Bell laughs, "You think he'll help you. He's gone, with Hosea and Morgan. I'm the only vampire in camp, which means I'm in charge. Which is bad news for you!"

I hear a recognisable swish.

I scream as the leather makes contact with my skin, slicing through it. I hear him laugh, then another swish. I brace myself for the next strike.


	6. Scars

[Dutch’s P.O.V.]

There hadn’t been much time lately, for me to spend time with just Arthur and Hosea. It was something we used to do quite often, so when I suggested it, they both seemed keen. I wanted to get my little one some clothes, so I suggested a trip to St. Denis. It would also give me the opportunity to talk to Arthur. He shouldn’t have said what he said about Annabelle, but then I shouldn’t have become so angry. Maybe there was a grain of truth in what he said. I loved Annabelle, and I have strong feelings for my little one. The fact that Colm O’Driscoll has been involved in both Annabelle’s death, and my little ones suffering, makes my hate for him grow and fester like an old sore.

But I mustn’t dwell on this, we are out today to enjoy each others company.

we’re just on the outskirts of St. Denis when I feel something. Something is wrong.

“Hosea, Arthur. Stop,” I demand.

They look at me, a surprised look on their faces.

“What’s the problem, Dutch?” Arthur asks, slightly irritated.

I quickly turn The Count around.

“It’s my little one, something is wrong. Very wrong!” I exclaim.

Arthur rolls his eyes.

Hosea shakes his head, “No Arthur, if Dutch senses something, then we should hurry. The mark he gave her links them.”

I push The Count on, with Hosea and Arthur following me close behind.

Something is seriously wrong. She is not just nervous, she is terrified. But why? All she should be doing is walking around the camp, finding some food. Nerves I could understand, fear is something else. What is in my camp that would scare her so. Unless… unless Colm O’Driscoll is attacking my camp. Trying to reclaim his pet.

I push The Count on harder. I can now see the entry gates of Shady Belle.

The sense I am getting from my little one is no longer fear, it is now pain. Anger pulses with through me. Who the hell is hurting my pet.

As soon as I’ve galloped onto the property, I yell at Kieran.

“Deal with the horses!” as I quickly dismount.

As I run towards the house, I see my shirt on the ground, I see Susan. She looks pale and worried.

“Where is she,” I hiss.

“Micah, he took her into the house...He threatened to drain me!” she replies.

I run into the house, nearly knocking the front door off its hinges. I hear her screams. He’s taken her to the basement.

I glance at Hosea, “go and find Javier, you know what to do.”

Hosea nods and turns on his heels.

I run down to the basement, closely followed by Arthur.

The scene before me, fills me with fury. My little one is shackled by her ankles, hanging from the ceiling. Micah raises a whip. Before he has a chance to use it again, I run at lightening speed, and send him flying into the wall. I floor him, he’s taken by surprise.

“Get her out of here, Arthur,” I yell, “take her upstairs!”

I pound my fist into Micah’s face. I need to temporarily subdue him until Hosea and Javier arrive.

I want to go to my little one, but I don't think Arthur will be strong enough to subdue Micah. I can’t risk that he will get away, before Hosea and Javier arrive.

I hear the click as he releases the shackles from her ankles.

“Arthur,” I add, “be gentle with my little one.”

I glance back as he carries her out of the basement.

A few moments later, Javier comes down into the basement, followed by Hosea.

Time is of the essence. I’m not sure how much longer I can subdue Micah for.

“Do you have it, Javier?” I yell.

Javier nods, “Yes Dutch, are you sure?”

I nod. I don't get angry with his questioning, its a very serious step to take.

I take Micah by the throat, and hit him twice more, to disable him temporarily. I watch as Javier runs forward, and clamps shackles around Micah’s wrists. He screams. Javier attach’s them to a ring on the wall.

“You’ll regret this,” Micah hisses, but he is now completely subdued.

The shackles are impregnated with silver, disabling and causing Micah much pain.

I slap Javier on the shoulder, “I am in your debt, please seal the door.”

I rush out of the basements, ignoring Micah’s screams. He deserves this after what he’s done.

[Arthur’s P.O.V.]

Even after I unshackled her, the poor little thing is screaming and sobbing. I really can’t understand why Dutch needs to keep her as a pet. Why not just keep her as a servant, and offer her a home, in exchange for a feed every so often, like Tilly and Mary-Beth. Or perhaps even let her return to her own home. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t want her to be grabbed by Colm again. Colm O’Driscoll is a complete bastard. I saw the state she was in when Dutch first brought her back, barely alive. He must have his reasons, for keeping her as a pet, even if I cant see them.

I hear her begging as I carry her out of this hell hole.

“Please, Master,” she begs, in-between sobs.

I wonder if she has taken to Dutch already, or if she thinks he wanted this. I hope not, for both their sakes. I fear that she may be a replacement for Annabelle. If she is, it wont be a bad thing, he loved her, and towards the end, she loved him back.

Dutch calls over to me, almost as I reach the door.

“Arthur, be gentle with my little one.”

Does he think I won’t. Just because we had a disagreement. I would never hurt a human, not intentionally.

She carries on sobbing, as I carry her up the stairs from the basement, then up the stairs to Dutch’s rooms.

Once we’re in the bedroom, I lay her down on the bed on her stomach. I don't want to hurt her more than she is already.

My heart aches to hear her beg, as though she thinks what has happened is a punishment.

“Pl… Please don't, I… I’ll be good,” she begs.

I warned Dutch about Micah, so did Hosea. He wouldn't listen. I bet now he wishes he had!

I gently but my hand on her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb, in an attempt to calm her.

“Hush little one,” I whisper, “no one is going to hurt you.”

I need to try and heal her. Vampire saliva is used to heal when we feed, maybe I can heal her back the same way.

I gently kiss her back, first where there is no damage, just so she gets used to it, the I start to kiss and use my tongue to place saliva on her cuts. There is still blood seeping out some of the cuts. I can’t deny how sweet it tastes. I think I understand now why Dutch wants her for his pet.

I wish I could ease her pain, but my skill with mind control is poor. The last time I tried was on a man in the Valentine saloon, to stop him from throwing punches. I was too harsh, and he wound up a gibbering wreck. Thankfully the town thought it was due to him taking too many punches to the head.

If I did the same to Dutch’s little one, he would never forgive me!

I try to sooth her instead, by talking to her gently.

“I promise little one, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m trying to heal you,” I sooth.

She still sobs, but not so strongly. That is until I reach her bottom. One of the lashes, cut right across. I need to separate the cheeks to make sure they are not injured beyond the surface, but she screams, and tries to cover them with her hands.

I take her wrists in one hand and move them away, the last thing she needs is to touch her open wounds with dirty hands. An infection and a fever is the last thing we need for this poor little one.

I hear the door open and close, and look over my shoulder. To see Dutch standing in the door way, he looks angry.

“Arthur! What the hell do you think you’re doing!”

[Dutch’s P.O.V.]

As I walk through the sitting room, and head towards the bedroom, I hear my little one screaming.

I told Arthur to be gentle, what is he doing!

I throw the doors to the bedroom open. She is laying on the bed, screaming and sobbing, Arthur has her hands pinned behind her back!

“Arthur! What the hell do you think you’re doing!” I yell angrily.

He turns to look at me.

“I’m trying to heal her Dutch, but as soon as I touched her bottom, she just went crazy!” Arthur explains.

I rush and sit on the bed. “Have you closed off the pain receptors?” I ask.

Arthur shakes his head, “I daren’t, not after what happened in Valentine, I don't want to hurt her Dutch.”

I smile to myself. He’s a good boy. Despite our disagreement, I know he wouldn't hurt her.

I gently touch her mind, to ease her pain. She’s still sobbing though.

“It’s alright little one, no one is going to hurt you, I’m here now.” I try and sooth her, stroking her face,

“P...Please M...Master,” she stutters through the sobs, “I… I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better.”

I carry on stroking her face.

“Hush little one, Arthur is just going to check, make sure you’re not hurt.” I sooth.

She starts to squirm, and scream.

“No Master, Please I’ll be good!”

I take her wrists and hold them above her head, but she starts to kick. This is so unlike my little pet. I can’t seem to calm her.

I nod to Arthur to carry on. He gently puts pressure on her legs with his knee, to stop her from thrashing.

As he parts her cheeks, she screams louder. He’s barely touched he, but he removes his hands in an instant. There is a look of anguish on his face.

I look at him, something is wrong, I can tell by the look on his face.

“What's the matter, is she hurt?” I ask.

Arthur shakes his head, “Not from Micah, but…” he hesitates. “Its almost healed, but the emotional scars...” he shakes his head again.

“Colm!” I hiss.

Arthur just looks at me and nods, as he steps away from the bed.

My little one is still sobbing.

I wrap my arms around her, and hold her close.

“Its going to be ok, little one. Your safe now.” I soothe.

She’s still sobbing, but it is becoming less.

“I’m sorry Master,” she whispers, “Please don't punish me.”

I gently kiss her forehead, “No one is going to punish you, kitten.”

I’m now even more convinced that Colm has to die.

I hear a gentle knock on the door, its Javier.

“I have sealed the door, as requested Dutch. Even if he escapes the chains, there is no way he can escape the room.” he hesitates. “How is your pequeño?”

I look at him sadly, “thank you Javier, I am in your debt. She is...” I hesitate, “A little more broken, than she was before.”

Javier nods, “If anyone can fix her, you can.” He bows and leaves the room, as though he is leaving royalty. To some here, that is how they see me. A powerful entity, who can give life or death.

They stay because they are loyal, but also because they know that life with me, is ultimately better than without me. I hope I can convince my little one as well, but after Micah’s behaviour I fear it may be an uphill struggle. I can only try.


	7. A Name

[Katie’s P.O.V.]

I finally feel safe. I don't know why, but I do. He has his arms wrapped around me tightly. I don't struggle or squirm. He has said he won’t punish me, despite me trying to kick the vampire called Arthur, and throwing the food at the vampire called Mr Bell.

My Master makes me feel safe, because he always manages to dull my pain. My physical pain that is.

I have managed to cope with my new master, holding me, and stroking my skin. But when Arthur went close to my bottom, I panicked.

My Master saw what Master Colm had done to me, but there are some things he doesn't know. Some things that I have pushed to the back of my mind.

I worry that Mr Bell was right. Maybe I am worthless, maybe that's why my previous Master gave me away, maybe this Master will do the same. I am half blind after all.

The Spanish man has gone now, Javier. He called me something in Spanish. I wonder if he called me worthless too.

I glance at Arthur, he healed me, but he’s seen what Master Colm did to me. I don't want anyone to know. I can hardly look at him, so instead I bury my face in my Masters chest.

He walks towards me, I really don't want to look at him.

“Hey little one!” Arthur says.

I don't lift my head, I just bury it further into Masters chest.

My Master, puts his fingers under my chin, and tilts my head up, so I’m looking at him.

“I know you’ve had a rough day, kitten, but there's no need to be rude. Arthur's talking to you!” he scolds me.

“Sorry Master,” I whisper.

I look towards Arthur, but look at his feet.

“Yes, sir,” I whisper.

He steps closer, and bends low until his face is level with mine.

“Look at me, little one.” he demands.

I lift my head to look at him, but keep my eyes lowered.

He puts his fingers under my chin, and tilts it upwards. I have to look him in the eye.

I feel a tear, fall from my eye. I don't know why, I can’t help it.

“It’s not your fault little one,” he soothes, and wipes my tear away with his thumb.

I take a deep breath, “Sorry, sir,” I whisper, I feel bad for kicking him.

Arthur smiles, “You can call me Arthur, little one, and there's no need to apologise.”

Master interrupts, “I think you should call him Mr Morgan, and maybe thank him for healing you.” he whispers in my ear.

You swallow, “Thank you, Mr Morgan, for healing me.”

He smiles again, “You’re more than welcome, little one.”

I watch as he glances at my Master, a smile still on his face.

My master rubs my back, it helps to calm me, for now.

[Dutch’s P.O.V.]

My poor little kitten. She has been through so much, at the hands of that bastard, Colm, and then with Micah today. I really thought he was better than this.

Still, she has to be respectful. I think Arthur is warming to her, and maybe her to him. I’m glad. I trust Arthur with her, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

I gently rub her back, I need to do something to make her feel better, I have the perfect solution.

I look over at Arthur, who’s smiling after his little interaction with kitten.

“Son, can you ask Susan to prepare a bath?”

Arthur nods, still smiling, “Sure, I’ll get on it straight away.”

I watch as he leaves the room, glancing over his shoulder at my little one, and smiling. She has this effect on nearly everyone. I hope we can do the same for her at some point. For now, I think she trusts me, and I think she trusts Arthur. I need to introduce her properly to the rest of the gang, especially the girls. I hope they love her just as much as I do.

I gently place her on the bed, but she looks at me, fear on her face. I wonder what she is afraid of. Is she worried I’ll hurt her? I really hope that isn’t the case.

I walk to the dresser, and grab another shirt, then walk back to the bed.

“Come, lets put this on you. I didn't quite make it to St. Denis to get your new clothes.

She looks up at me, her eyes are full of tears, “I… I’m sorry, Master.”

I cup her cheek in my hand, “Why are you sorry, kitten, its not your fault.”

“I lost the shirt you gave me,” she whispers, as a tear trickles down her cheek.

I wipe it away with my thumb, before sitting down next to her. I lay the shirt on the bed, then pull her onto my lap. She doesn’t resist at all.

I hold her tightly and gently rub her thigh, she lays her head on my chest.

“Now listen carefully, kitten. Nothing that happened today was your fault. Besides, I have plenty of shirts. Tomorrow, I’ll send the girls out to get you some clothes of your own.”

“Thank you, Master.” she whispers.

I sit her up straight on my lap, “now arms up, lets put this on.”

I slide the shirt over her head, and she puts her arms into the sleeves.

I look at her, and can’t help but chuckle at her, in the oversized shirt.

“You roll the sleeves up this time, kitten.” I say.

She nods and carefully folds them over, until they sit by her wrists.

“Now little one, I have a surprise for you!”

I pick her up, and sit her on my hip. She is so small, compared to me. I know vampires are well built, but this little human is tiny, even compared to other humans.

She wraps her arm around my neck, loosely. Maybe she thinks I will drop her, but I won’t. My arm is wrapped tightly around her waist, my hand resting on her thigh.

I carry her out of the bedroom.

“Where are we going, Master?” she asks.

I smile, I love how inquisitive she is.

“Now if I told you that, kitten, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it.” I reply laughing.

I walk through the sitting room, and head out onto the landing. As we go down the stairs, she holds on to me a little tighter. I think nothing of it. Once we reach the ground floor, I head down the corridor. The bathroom is located at the end.

Suddenly she starts to sob.

“Please Master, I’ll be good, I promise,” she cries.

I immediately stop. I put my hand on her cheek and gently stroke it.

“Whatever is the matter, kitten. Nothing bad is going to happen. Where do you think I’m taking you?” I ask.

“I… I thought...” she stutters, “the dungeon.”

I hold her a little more tightly, and press her head to my chest.

“No, kitten. You’re never going anywhere like that again,” I soothe.

I carry on walking, she doesn't ask where we’re going. When we reach the end of the corridor, she glances fearfully to the left, but relaxes when she sees the door to the basement boarded up. I open the door in front of us.

The bath is full of steaming water, and fresh towels lay on the chair.

I put her down, and she just stares at the bath.

I gently remove the shirt that she is wearing. She blushes. I’m not sure why, I have seen her, held her naked, many times.

I start to remove my own clothes, and chuckle, as she covers her eyes. I wonder if she has even seen a man naked before.

[Katie’s P.O.V]

I was so frightened, when Master carried me down the corridor. I know he said I was safe, and no one was going to hurt me, but he said that before. I know it wasn't his fault that the other vampire whipped me, but still.

I hope I can believe him.

Then he takes me into the room, and there's a bath. I can’t remember the last time I had a hot bath.

I’m not sure why I felt embarrassed, when he took off the shirt I was wearing. I didn't even try and cover myself, I just felt my face heating up. Then he started to undress. I’ve seen men with no shirt on. My Master has held me, when he had no shirt on. I’ve never seen him completely naked. I’ve seen the bulge in his trousers though.

I decided to cover my eyes, I don't really want to see. The next thing I know, he comes over and picks me up. He’s laughing. I keep my hands over my eyes, not only so that I can’t see, but so he can’t see me blushing.

But then he gently lowers me into the tub of hot water, it feels so nice, I forget about him being naked. That's until he climbs in too. I can’t believe I’m in the bath with him.

“Just relax little one,” he says, as he sits behind me.

He starts to bathe me. I’m used to him touching my skin with his hands, so I don't mind too much.

As he lathers the soap on my body, I must have sighed. He gently kisses, my shoulder.

“Does that feel good, kitten?” he asks, his voice is low and deep.

That's one thing I like about my Master, his voice is so deep and soothing.

“Yes, thank you, Master.” I respond.

I feel him gently push me backwards against him, and I lean back against his chest. I’m feeling so relaxed. Before I realise it, he is washing between my legs, but he is gentle, and doesn’t take advantage. Not that I could do anything if he did, but he doesn't, which makes me trust him.

I wonder though if that trust is misplaced.

He gently kisses my shoulder.

“Now my little one, you have to be very brave.” he whispers.

I tense. Wondering what he will do next.

He takes the wash cloth, and before I have a chance to think about it, wipes it through the crack of my bottom. I whimper, as I realise what he is doing. Before I have a chance to panic, its done. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head.

“There little one, all done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?” he questions.

My breath hitches in my throat.

“N..No M...Master!” I stutter.

“Now lets wash your hair,” he adds.

He pours warm water over my head, and he massages the shampoo into my scalp. I lean into his chest. No one has looked after me like this before, not even my parents.

He rinses my hair, then kisses the top of my head, before he gets out of the bath, then lifts me out.

He wraps a towel around himself, then wraps a towel around me. Sitting on a chair, he pulls me onto his lap, and starts to dry me.

“Now little one,” he starts, “I have new rule for you,” he hesitates, “I have decided to give you a name. You should forget the name you had before. From today you will be called, Kitten.” He states.

I know I wanted a name, but I was hoping I would have my own name. I guess I don't have a lot of choice. So I nod.

“Yes Master,” I say, it makes me feel even more like his pet, but I guess it could be worse.

He wraps his arms around me, and whispers in my ear, softly.

“Your name is Kitten now, if you ever mention the name Katie, I will have to punish you.”

I swallow hard, not because of my change of name, but because he knows my name. I wonder how. It makes me a little nervous. I’m sure he can sense it. He either knew me from before, or he can read my mind. I know he can tell if I’m lying, but to know my innermost thoughts. Surely there must be away of blocking him.

For now I just reply.

“Yes Master, my name is Kitten.”


End file.
